<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful shades of crimson by frogo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424678">Beautiful shades of crimson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogo/pseuds/frogo'>frogo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Blood, Marrow, and Mysticism [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#hypocrite, M/M, apologies to those who slogged through the original, edited for grammar and spelling, hannibal lecter does nOt think tony stark deserves his heart, he hates their outfits, idk i tried smth i promised to monyas like a month ago, i’m cringing after fixing it, marvel cast is there but no dialogue from them, will graham is amused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogo/pseuds/frogo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will fall off the cliff into alternate universe w/ the marvel squad, it goes about as well as you’d expect</p><p>Prequel to ‘The Man’, and recently edited for better reading</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Blood, Marrow, and Mysticism [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful shades of crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monyas/gifts">Monyas</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477987">Prey Upon The Marrow In Our Bones</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monyas/pseuds/Monyas">Monyas</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT: If you just clicked on this fic, please go read Monyas’ original work that inspired this little spin off! You most likely wouldn’t get what’s going on. It’s called ‘Prey Upon the Marrow in Our Bones’, it’s phenomenal and I highly recommend any of their works :) </p><p>Also! this is heavily edited, although only in format and capitalization, because I had posted it in a haze of panic and the need to just get it out of my files and into the world. </p><p>Ok! Thats all from future frogo, proceed with caution 💖</p><p>oop first real posted work<br/>also i wrote this on my phone so if it’s a little odd tell me in comments :3<br/>rlly want constructive criticism plz :)</p><p>ok, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will and Hannibal no longer had any need for hunting. They still did partake in the consuming of exotic meat, but hunting no longer properly described what they did together. Now, they ravaged. </p><p>After the cliff, and all the confusing events that followed, Hannibal had quickly readjusted to their predicament. As it was his nature. Will however, had wavered and worried for a time. </p><p>The cliff had been pure instinct on his part, surrendering themselves to fate. Regardless of the outcome of their plunge, they both knew that they would never willingly be separated again. </p><p>Will had barely accepted his own nature, had just surrendered to the beast inside of himself. Being thrust into an unfamiliar and uncertain environment was almost detrimental. And then there was the issue of his empathy and the abilities he discovered he now possessed. </p><p>Had Hannibal not been by his side, Will didn’t think he would’ve let himself live this long. The certainty in their pairing, the whole hearted dedication they held for eachother didn’t need expression. </p><p>On most nights, anyways. </p><p>And of course they were they were considered villains. They were unknown quantities with unknown motives. They were feared, and therefore alienated. Making them villainous in the eyes of the mindless mass.</p><p>These.....heros.... in this world were laughably similar to them. Albeit quite inferior in mentality and morality, they were ‘pests’ as Hannibal put it. </p><p>He detested their names and outfits. Thought them far to flashy and full of bravado to even see past their own entitlement. Will knew this and found his hypocrisy hilarious. But they were quite rude at times, he would admit.</p><p>Will found them funny. Or, at least, found the reaction they caused in Hannibal entertaining. </p><p>They had run into each other. Several times, but there wasnt one occasion where either Hannibal or Will had control of the situation. They hadn’t hesitated to use their names, knowing that they technically didn’t even exist here. Hannibal had cordially introduced himself and his partner to the utter confusion and slight shock on masked and unmasked faces in the middle of a  warehouse in front of a body and several coolers. </p><p>Will had so loved the way his lips slightly twitched at the edges in well masked mirth under the sheen of freshly spilt blood. He had to intervene, however, when the (frankly, abhorridly dressed) ‘Captain of America’ started chucking his frisbee around willy-nilly. It had ruined the picture they hadn’t yet finished painting. </p><p>Hannibal had insisted they went on a short rampage in order to fully rebuke them, and Will had told him he seriously doubted that they would understand the nuances of any picture they painted for them or even the threat of it if they didn’t write it out in blood on the streets. Since this world and it’s people were so naive. </p><p>They had done it regardless, and the grimy streets of New York donned a flattering shade of crimson whilst a black ravenstag and two men preyed upon those in sight. </p><p>After all, there wasn’t anything Will wouldn’t do for Hannibal. And vice versa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was it? Let me know! </p><p>Your comments poke fun at the Captain of America’s costume, Your kudos conjure the ravenstag and paint the streets red</p><p>See you in the next one 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>